The present invention relates to image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to erasable image forming apparatus. More specifically, although of course not solely limited thereto, this invention relates to magnetic drawing apparatus or magnetic drawing boards including toy magnetic drawing boards.
Pictures, drawings and graphics are an effective means of communication and convenient means for expressing ideas and creativities. Drawing apparatus are generally used for making drawings, sketches, pictures and graphics or even writing. In many applications, erasable drawing apparatus such as erasable drawing boards are particularly useful for jotting down initial thoughts, random ideas or sketches before a more pertinent form of record is desirable. Erasable drawing apparatus are also useful in children education since young children can feel free to express themselves without fear of being laughed at subsequently as the images formed on the drawing apparatus can be easily wiped off.
Magnetic image forming apparatus such as magnetic drawing apparatus or magnetic drawing boards are a well known form of erasable drawing apparatus. A typical magnetic drawing board includes a magnetic image forming surface which is formed by an ensemble of closely placed image forming cells or micro capsules. The image forming cells or micro capsules are filled with a viscous fluid and an image forming powder. The image forming powder generally includes photoabsorptive ferro magnetic powder which is dispersed in the viscous fluid. In some applications, non-magnetic photoreflective powder is also dispersed in the viscous fluid and mixed with the photo absorptive magnetic powder for enhanced drawing quality. A pen with a magnetic tip is usually used to form images or drawings on the magnetic image forming surface by moving the magnetic pen with its magnetic tip touching the image forming surface. The magnetic attraction of the tip of the magnetic pen will attract the photoabsorptive magnetic powder and form dark traces which collectively form a drawing or an image. To erase the image, a magnetic eraser is usually used to wipe on the image forming surface so as to move the photoabsorptive magnetic powder away from the image forming surface. Magnetic attraction or repulsion of the magnetic powder can be used to drive the magnetic powder away from the image forming surface to reset. A well known type of such magnetic drawing board is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,472.
Although magnetic drawing boards of the above-mentioned description have been known for over 20 years, it is noted that the magnetic drawing boards available today still bear a remarkable resemblance to the original version which comprises a plastic main housing on which there is mounted a magnetic image forming member and a magnetic eraser, although substantial cosmetic changes have been introduced to the rigid main housing and better quality magnetic image forming members are now available. As more and more new toys or educational aids with more interesting features are becoming available every day, it will be appreciated that erasable magnetic drawing apparatus of the above description should be equipped with new features which are useful and attractive to the users, especially the younger users, in order to maintain or regain its popularity. In particular, it will be highly desirable if magnetic drawing apparatus are provided with novel features which facilitate some form of interaction between the user and the apparatus to make using the drawing apparatus a more enjoyable exercise.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide magnetic drawing apparatus with novel features which are useful and interesting to the users, especially the young users. More particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide a toy magnetic drawing board with novel means and features which are useful and interesting to attract user attention. More specifically, although of course not solely limited to, it is an object of the present invention to provide magnetic drawing apparatus with means and features to facilitate interaction between the user and the apparatus to make the use of the apparatus more enjoyable. At a minimum, it is an object of the present invention to provide the public with a useful choice of magnetic drawing apparatus with novel features.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a magnetic drawing apparatus including image forming means, image erasing means, motion generating means, movement control means and a main housing, wherein:
said image forming means include a plurality of magnetic cells which collectively define an image forming surface, said magnetic cell contains a viscous fluid and magnetic powder;
said image erasing means include a magnetic image eraser which is adjacent to said image forming means, said magnetic image eraser is connected to said motion generating means and is movable relative to said image forming means to erase an image on said image forming means; and
said movement control means include means for actuating and controlling said motion generating means to erase an image.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a toy drawing board including image forming means, image erasing means, motion generating means, motion indication means, sound generation means, movement control means and a main housing, wherein:
said image forming means include a plurality of magnetic cells which collectively define an image forming surface, said magnetic cell contains a viscous fluid and magnetic powder;
said image erasing means include a magnetic image eraser which is adjacent to said image forming means, said magnetic image eraser is connected to said motion generating means and is movable relative to said image forming means;
said motion indication means includes a visible indicia which is indicative, representative or characteristic of an object, the audible sound generated by said audible signal generating means being indicative, representative or characteristic of said object;
said sound generation means generates audible sound during the movement of said magnetic image eraser; and
said movement control means include means for actuating said motion generating means and means for selecting the direction of movement of said magnetic image eraser with respect to said image forming means.
Preferably, said movement control means include means for selecting the direction of movement of said magnetic image eraser with respect to said image forming means.
Preferably, said drawing board or apparatus further including a visible motion indication means, said motion indication means being movable in synchronization with said magnetic image eraser.
Preferably, said drawing board or apparatus further including an audible sound generating means, said audible signal generating means generates audible sound during the movement of said magnetic image eraser.
Preferably, said motion indication means includes a visible indicia which is indicative, representative or characteristic of an object, the audible sound generated by said audible signal generating means being indicative, representative or characteristic of said object.
Preferably, said object includes a vehicle such as a train, said audible sound being the characteristic sound associated with the movement of said vehicle.
Preferably, said visible motion indication means includes a visible indicia of an object which has a commonly recognized direction of movement with reference to a direction indicator of said visible indicia, said visible indicia being movable along a pre-defined track formed on said main housing.
Preferably, said drawing board and apparatus further including means for changing the orientation of said direction indicator at the extremes of said track.
Preferably, said movement control means include means for selectively changing the direction of movement of said magnetic image eraser along said track when said visible indicia is located intermediate between the ends of said track.
Preferably, said motion generating means include a motorized driving mechanism, said motorized driving mechanism includes a motor and a set of geared transmission link, said magnetic image eraser being mounted with said motorized driving mechanism and said geared transmission link being engageable with said main housing so that motion of the motor will be translated into movements of said magnetic image eraser through engagement between said transmission link and said main housing.
Preferably, said movement control means include a user control interface which is visible and accessible to a user for user control and selection of the movement of said magnetic image eraser.
Preferably, said user control interface includes means to control the duration of movement of said magnetic image eraser.
Preferably, said drawing board including an image forming device, said image forming device includes a cylindrical drum with image forming magnetic patterns formed on the curved cylindrical surface of said drum.
Preferably, said image forming device further includes a handle with a shaft for engaging and driving the rotation of said drum.